Precision parts are required in many instances. A standard effort to produce these precision parts is by grinding and otherwise treating a surface. This is typically done in specialty areas, such as a small machine tool shop. During the course of this practice, an amount of dust and grindings, and even sparks can be created. When these dust sparks and grindings are created, it is desirable to control the dusts and grindings and keep them away from the machine tool operator.
A grinding machine is customarily placed adjacent to wall of a shop. The horizontal axis of the grinding machine is usually at an acute angle with the wall. The machine operator usually stands within the obtuse angle formed by the grinding machine and the wall.
As in most situations requiring precision work, it is desirable in this field to work in clean environment. A clean environment adds to the quality of a product and the efficiency of the work place. With the increased awareness of pollution concerns, the clean environment becomes even more important.
It is well settled that residue; such as dust, sparks or grindings in the atmosphere; can have an adverse effect on health. Any device, which can minimize, these problems provides many advantages. However, such a device must not unreasonably interfere with the work in progress. The avoidance of residue and the interference with work seem to be odds with each other. Maximization of one minimizes the other, when it is desirable to maximize the advantages of both.
Typical dust covers do not accomplish this goal of dual maximization. Typical dust covers do permit the dust and grindings to, at best dirty the shop area and at worst, provide an environmental hazard from the dust and grindings being put into the air. It is very difficult to control these dusts and grindings and provide a dust cover, which causes the dust to flow away from that operation.
Such a dust cover must keep the dust and grinding residues away from the operator, must permit the operator to see the area of work and must not otherwise interfere with the function of the grinding machine or other shaping machine.